


Nerves

by TallGayRipley



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Carmilla, F/F, pure fluff right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayRipley/pseuds/TallGayRipley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Days of Carmilla Day 10- Christmas Dinner<br/>Carmilla is nervous about meeting Laura's father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> So sweet it'll rot your teeth. Send all dentist bills to anyone other than me.

"But what if he doesn't like me?"  
"Carm, of course he'll like you."  
"But he's your father. You make him sound so protective, and I hardly think he'd like his daughter dating a vampire."  
"Well, we're not going to tell him that."  
"But I'm still your girlfriend and I don't know how good vampires are with shotgun pellets."  
"I'm pretty sure that that's not going to be something we'll find out. It's just dinner."  
"And introducing me to your father as your girlfriend."  
"If he says anything, I'll just remind him that it could be worse."  
"How so?"  
"I could be pregnant."  
Carmilla snorted, but her nerves didn't lessen. "Or I could be a vampire."  
"Not an issue. Now being pregnant, that's terrifying."  
"Did I ever mention how wonderful you are?"  
Laura smiled and rolled over, pulling Carmilla closer with her arm curved around her waist. "Once or twice."  
"So are you sure he won't threaten me with bodily harm tonight?"  
"I can't promise the threatening, but he definitely won't follow through."  
"Especially since I intend on sticking around for as long as you want me to."  
"So, forever, then? Because I never want you to leave."  
"Forever."


End file.
